


Happy Moments

by Sokorra



Series: The Christmas Prompts 2014 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A extra fluffy fluff drabble that gives everyone a happy ending for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Moments

It was a warm Christmas, which frankly Spencer thought was a good thing, what with this being Annabelle Garcia-Morgan’s first Christmas and her mother loving showing off the cute outfits she had gotten off various off the beaten path stores. Not that Penelope Garcia wouldn’t be above showing off the no doubt half dozen cute little jackets and coats she had.

The gang was gathered in Rossi’s backyard, enjoying the unseasonal warmth. Even Beth had managed to get enough time off to travel to DC for the week, allowing her to spend some time with Jack & Hotch. Most of the attention was, rightfully so, on Annie, the newest member to their chosen family.

Henry and Jack were playing with a soccer ball while most of the adults lingered around the tables Rossi had set up for their dinner, small outdoor heaters set up in case a chill came on as the evening grew later. Garcia and Morgan were sitting at the end, gladly sharing their daughter, who at six months was happy to be passed around her honorary Aunts and Uncles. Spencer stood a little way off, smiling as he let the others surround her. He probably spent the most time with the little girl, so he was happy to let those who had spent less time, like her godmother Emily Prentiss, be closer.

“Its nice seeing everyone so happy.” He smiled as he turned as he spotted one of the newer members of the team and his girlfriend, Georgia Larson. The brunette had less simple explanation for her stepping out of the crowd. Ever since a case earlier that year that had nearly had her crushed by a mob, large groups of people close together tended to give her anxiety. She had been getting better, since as the press liaison of the team and not an actual profiler, her best skill for the team was standing in front of the press and funneling their questions and attention through her so they could go about their business.

“Its been a good year.” And it had, which had been a relief after several hard years.

“It has” They both laughed as Annie squealed as Gavin, Emily’s fiancee tossed her in the air a little. Annie was quite happy, Garcia was less so, but managed to keep herself from grabbing her baby from the man’s arms, knowing he wouldn’t do anything that could cause her harm. Rossi was attempting to assemble a toy he had bought the little girl, apparently deciding to use whatever grand-paternal rights he could gather towards her.

“Let’s see,” Georgia commented softly, “We started the year with Hotch and Beth’s wedding, and then we had Emily’s engagement, Annie’s arrival, and for some odd reason we got a boost in our internal budget, and Rossi’s publisher actually wants to publish my fictional crime novel which I’m not sure says much about them, but makes me happy.” While by trade she was technically a media specialist as well as a doctoral student for child psychology (her backup plan after The FBI was to help kids), one of her loves was writing crime novels. So far only Rossi had read the novel she was planning on publishing, as she had asked everyone to wait till they could experience it in the full experience. She looked over at the group. “Hopefully this coming year will be just as good.” Her grin turned a bit mischievous. “You should go over and play with Annie before she tires out. You’ll need the practice.” She started to wonder over to where Will and JJ were arguing over proper grilling to add her two cents when his brain switched over and finally connected her statement.

“Wait…really?” She laughed as she walked backwards, nodding. He grinned even more. It had been something they had been discussing but till now she hadn’t made a decision either way on what she wanted. 

“Check your pocket.” She said turning around to face Will & JJ. He started walking towards the crowd around Annie as he fished in his pants pocket finding a slip of paper with only a date on it.

“Did Uncle Spence open a gift early?” He heard Penelope say as he approached them, giving him a grin showing she had some clue as to what he was looking at. 

“Apparently,” he responded. “You knew?”

Garcia didn’t refute it, but she said nothing to support his theory either. “What does it say?”

“June 1st.”

“Did you hear that Annie, you’ll have a cousin to spend time on the beach with.” Annie simply smiled and clapped her hands as she laughed.


End file.
